international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Survivor Series (2013)
Survivor Series 2013 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE that will take place on November 24, 2013 at TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It will be the 27th annual Survivor Series event. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into Survivor Series features Kevin McAlmond and Big Show over the former's IWE Championship. Ever since he returned from an injury in mid-August, Big Show has been speaking out against the on-screen regime of Triple K and Kaila Matteson and their mistreatment of several Superstars, especially Kody Brown, thus putting him at odds with "The Authority". And throughout September, Big Show was continuously humiliated by Triple K and Kaila, and was even used to knock out several other outspoken and rebellious Superstars, while threatening to fire him if he did not oblige. At Battleground on October 6, Big Show interfered in a match between McAlmond and Brown for the vacant IWE Championship, and knocked both competitors out, ruling out the match as a no-contest. As a result of these actions, the next night on Raw, he was (kayfabe) fired from IWE by Kaila, but still, returned later that night to knock out Triple K. Now rogue and having "nothing to lose", Big Show would continue to "illegally" appear over the next several weeks on Raw, assisting Brown, knocking out Raw general manager Brad Maddox, and costing The Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns their IWE Tag Team Championship. On the October 21 edition of Raw, Big Show announced he was filing a lawsuit (kayfabe) against IWE for wrongful termination from his contract, among the things he had to do for Kaila when he was with the company. On the November 4 episode of Raw, Big Show won an "out-of-court negotiation" with Triple K and Kaila over his lawsuit, and was rehired in IWE, promising not to sue them further if he was to face McAlmond for the IWE Championship at Survivor Series. Triple K reluctantly accepted, making the match official. The other world title in the company will also be on the line at Survivor Series, as Dustin Simpson defends his World Heavyweight Championship against Alberto Del Rio. After suffering an elbow injury in August, Simpson was supposedly sidelined from action for four months or more. However, SmackDown general manager Lynn Lehr surprised the then-World Heavyweight Champion Del Rio on the October 7 edition of Raw, by naming Simpson as his opponent at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, making the latter's return to IWE way ahead of time as was previously reported; at the event, Simpson defeated Del Rio to win his third World Heavyweight title, and his fourteenth World title overall. And on the November 5 tapings of SmackDown (aired November 8), Vickie announced a rematch between Simpson and Del Rio for the championship at Survivor Series. Another major rivalry brewing in IWE pits CM Punk and Kody Brown against the Wyatt Family, an enigmatic backwoods cult comprising of Erick Rowan and Luke Harper, led by the faction's namesake, Bray Wyatt. Ever since their debut in July, the Wyatt Family has been targeting and attacking several Superstars, including Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz, all in cause of Bray Wyatt exalting his character's preachings and ideals. On the October 28 edition of Raw, the Wyatt Family attacked Brown backstage, (kayfabe) sending him to a local hospital seeking medical assistance, and later that night, attacked Punk in the ring. With Punk and Brown aiding each other and showing resistance, their altercations with the Wyatts continued over the next several weeks on Raw and SmackDown, until it was officially announced on November 12 on IWE.com, that Punk and Brown will face Harper and Rowan in a tag team match at Survivor Series. As is tradition, the PPV will feature an elimination tag team match, pitting the five man team of The Shield (U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) and The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro with manager Zeb Colter) against IWE Tag Team Champions Mark Semmler and Goldust, Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso, and Rey Mysterio. As is tradition, the PPV will feature an Traditional Survivor Series Divas 7-on-7 Elimination Tag Team match, pitting Team Total Divas (Shannon, The Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki Bella), The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron), Eva Marie, & JoJo) against Team Non-Total Divas (AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Aksana, and Summer Rae). Also confirmed for the event will feature Kofi Kingston taking on The Miz which will take place on the Survivor Series Kickoff. On the November 18, 2013 of Raw, during a match with The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro), The Miz turned against his tag team partner, Kofi Kingston, and walked out of the match resulting in a heel turn. This action allowed Swagger to apply the Ankle Lock on Kingston which he tapped out of giving the win to the Real Americans. Also on the November 18, 2013 episode of Raw, Big E Langston defeated Curtis Axel to win the IWE Intercontinental Championship. Two days later on IWE.com, Triple K confirmed that Langston would defend the title in a rematch against Axel at Survivor Series. Matches ; ; *''Survivor Series Kickoff:'' The Miz defeated Kofi Kingston *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) and The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger) defeated Mark Semmler, Goldust, The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) and Rey Mysterio in a Traditional Survivor Series 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match *Big E Langston © defeated Curtis Axel retain the IWE Intercontinental Championship *Team Total Divas (Shannon, The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella), The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron), Eva Marie, and JoJo) defeated Team "Real Divas" (AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Aksana, and Summer Rae) in a Traditional Survivor Series Divas 7-on-7 Elimination Tag Team match *Steven Larson defeated Ryback *Dustin Simpson © defeated Alberto Del Rio retain the World Heavyweight Championship *CM Punk & Kody Brown defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) *Kevin McAlmond © defeated The Big Show to retain the IWE Championship Survivor Series elimination matches ;5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match : ;7-on-7 Elimination Tag Team match : Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release External links